pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Greninja Training School
The '''Greninja Training School '''is an outdoor training facility meant specifically for Greninja. Details At the Greninja Training School, Greninja learn Grenjitzu, the martial arts technique that is known only by Greninja. They also learn not to back down a fight because of type advantages/disadvantages. The school is located in the forests of Kalos, and is run by two very well known Greninja: Ash's Greninja, who became sensei after leaving Ash, and the familiar Shiny Greninja, who trained in the school before becoming a sensei as well. The school is open to wild/abandoned Froakie, Frogadier, and Greninja who are found by students or senseis. But occasionally they will wander onto school territory and become a student automatically. As a training experience and self defense, the entire number of Pokémon in the school will line up to defend territory if an attacker or intruder comes onto the premises. Training procedure Students come to the school as young Froakie or Frogadier, where they are assigned to an older Greninja watchmen, who will watch the recruits around the premises for a few days as they get used to their new home. Then they will join in a pod of other Froakie and Frogadier and will be moved to live with the rest of the students. Young Froakie will begin moveset training; learning more moves and using them on other Froakie. Then they will start Zen; meditating and increasing their abilities. While doing this, they are monitored by the Sensei. Later, they start Evolution training, which is basically leveling up by attacking unsuspecting trainers and then leaving before they are knocked out, only to send a Greninja to finish the battle. Once the leveling up is complete, they are given an Everstone to temporarily delay evolving until a special ceremony. As Frogadier, they start endurance training: constantly being pelted with a Greninja's Water Shuriken until they give in, and continuing until they can withstand it long enough to attack the Greninja with Water Pulse. Next is Speed and Agility training, where they try to dodge attacks while outracing each other. The winners get to go on special expeditions with the older Greninja. Later the Frogadier get isolated on small marooning missions in which they must survive the wild and get home safely. They also start providing the food for the entire group, which takes many hours of foraging. When they get even older, they start Evolution training again, which is different then before: the Frogadier go on head-to-head battles with themselves, wild Pokémon, and older Greninja. If they lose badly, they start marooning again. If they win or lose closely, they are rewarded. At their next ceremony, they are dubbed "Greninja Knights" and must help the younger students when they aren't training. As Greninja, they do more head to head battles, and then start battle formations. Battle formations As Greninja, the students must learn Grejitzu battle techniques and formations. They practice in rows, all day, unless they are helping with the Froakie and Frogadier students. * The Height Switch Greninja intimidate foes by starting in a low position, standing up tall while straightening themselves, and repeating it. Enemies are hypnotized and don't react when the Greninja takes action. * Shuffle Chop Greninja start with an inward cross shuffle, flip their arms over, and then throw a chop towards their enemies. All while keeping a hunched-over defensive pose. *Stealth Defense Greninja practice an efficient way to defend themselves in battle, also known as Greninja Hunch, which allows them to jump when in danger, run under enemies, and keep their thick backs in the air as the only target. * Flip Slam Greninja stay in Stealth Defense position, spin around, flip, and slam the ground. Using a water type move while doing this makes the ground open up and geysers shoot. GvS battles When their training is near complete, Greninja participate in Greninja versus Sensei battles; when a Greninja student battles against both of the sensei's. They can only do it when they have completed all attack techniques, done all Agility training, and mastered Grejitzu. The GvS battle technique When a Greninja is considered old enough to start the Greninja vs Sensei battles (GvS), it is taken to the shrine battlefield, where it battles the Sensei. After the battle, the sensei decides if it has finished with the school, or if it stays. If it stays, it starts Speed and Agility training again. The Senseis There are two senseis that run the school, and each one has the same status. Both walk around the premises, watching the students, scouting for dangers, and organizing evolution ceremonies. Ash's Greninja When Ash Ketchum left the Kalos region, his Greninja decided to stay and help defend the region. It had stayed in normal form, but soon after Ash left, it transformed into Ash-Greninja one last time. Some magical force kept it as a Battle Bond Greninja. One day, as Ash's Greninja was walking through the forests, it stumbled upon the Greninja Training School. The current Sensei battled against it but it lost a horrible defeat, giving up the title of Sensei to Ash's Greninja. The Shiny Greninja Shortly after Ash's Greninja became Sensei, a Shiny Froakie joined the school. It was somehow more powerful than the other Froakie, winning most of their battles. When it became a Greninja, It battled well against the Sensei, but lost. However, Ash-Greninja decided that it had completed the school. One day, Ash's Greninja had been captured by the newly reborn Team Flare. All of the Greninja tried to rescue him, but they couldn't. However, Shiny Greninja used its Height Switch to lure Lysandre into a trap, then attacked with all of it's force. It successfully rescued the Sensei, who decided that they could both be co-senseis. Events During the events of Pokémon Magnum Force & Delta Stream, Team Flare discovered the school. They sent their grunts to attack the Greninja, eventually stealing Ash-Greninja. After a huge battle, the school Greninja_move_3.gif Greninja_Students.gif Greninja_move_6.gif Category:ArceusBlade Category:Greninja Category:Fictional Schools Category:Groups Category:Pokemon Groups Category:Hidden Pokemon